dccharacterscreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunter Simons
Origin Hunter Simons was born and lived a pretty normal life till he was ten. On his tenth birthday, his loving parents promised to take him on a trip to the Dells for three days. Of course, that didn't work out on the way to the Dells they were pulled over by a group of people calling themselves the Black Eye. The Black Eye was a massive and well-known cult that thought killing civilians would make the gods return to Earth. So the cult pulled his parents out of the car and killed them. He was about to be killed but one of the cult members who must've been new spoke up and saved Hunter that day. But Hunter didn't get away with no cuts they shot him in the knee. They left Hunter to die on the ground as they left. But once more he was lucky and someone drove him to a hospital. His life was saved that day much thought but it just leads him down a dark path. He was put into an orphanage and was in there till he was 17. while he was in the orphanage for 7 years he would study for hours upon hours becoming one of the smartest people alive. Of course being a giant nerd made people pick on him. But what most of the bullies didn't know was that Hunter was a skilled a fighter also. So whenever he got picked on he would beat up the bullies. That would lower the amount of friends he would have and the ones he had just left him for other families. This developed his urge to work alone later in life. His social interaction was also lowered since every birthday he had he would talk to his parents saying "I miss you" and "I'll make the Black Eye pay." No one knew if he was insane or lonely. But in truth he was neither it wasn't an option to see his dead parents it's the cost of his powers to see the scars of his life. On his seventeenth birthday, the shadows didn't appear as a family came into the orphanage came in and took him away. He would smile as he is leaving the orphanage not knowing what would come. In his new family, his life was horrible the parents were abusive if he didn't do what they said they almost killed him once. But one day he was pushed too far and made shadows of his mother and father and he made then kill his adoptive parents. He would realize what he had done and he would run away with a bow, arrow, gun, and knife. For the last six years, he has been traveling around America searching for the man that saved him that day to thank him. He's also searching for the Black Eye and is willing to kill anyone to get what he wants. It's now his twentieth birthday in our story he has taken down many members of the Black Eye cult and left his signature shadow arrow in the knee. But that isn't the important part of this year. This years story is about the man in the cult that saved Hunter. Hunter would come by a clue that leads him to that man and that gave him something that he hasn't felt in a while hope. He followed the trail to the man beating up anyone that got in the way. When he found the man that little bit of hope was gone as the man said: "I should've been strong enough to kill that kid" the man didn't know Hunter was there. Hunter would then grab the man and throw him against a wall making his presence known. Tears would come from his mask and he said: "You were the one person that brought me hope that the world could change" he would then stab the man in the knee with an arrow "But I was wrong". He would walk away crying a little realizing that no one should experience what he has. It is now his 21 birthday and a present was in his hotel room. Hunter would open the present remembering that his parents would always put a gift in his room on his birthday. As he opened the gift he would see a note and watch. The note would say: If you've made it this far in life then I might be dead and I would like to say happy birthday and I need to apologize for bringing you into this life the life of being a mutant like me I know if I am dead it might have scared you or not and I may appear as an image in front of you but I want you to stop see them I want you to move forward not backwards so I'm giving you my watch also flip the note around it has a picture of you and me -Love dad. Hunter would break into tears and he would say "love you to dad" he would put on the watch "this watch will only move forward like me dad." Two years would pass and he would be fighting a Black Eye member. During this battle, the Black Eye member would cut through Hunters mask leaving a massive scar. Hunter would still kill the Black Eye member but instead of leaving an arrow in his knee he would cover the cut and he would run off. Personality He is someone that will speak up if he has to, he will help anyone, he will only follow his rules, he will use people to help himself, he will be rebellious at times, and he won't listen to others Appearance He has long brown hair and brown eyes with a scar on his eye. He wears a long sleeve gray shirt and jeans for normal clothes. He wears a thick Kevlar costume and a hood and mask for his costume. Relationships